


Levihancember

by nagyreika98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagyreika98/pseuds/nagyreika98
Summary: In twitter I saw a post about a December dedicated to Levihan. Everyday in December we post arts, photos or driwings about Levihan. Every day has a different prompt. It's my first time doing something lke this, so it may not be perfect. The oneshots probably won't be connected, but who knows maybe some will contain references, I haven't made up my mind yet. All characters belong to Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. December 1- Meet

**Author's Note:**

> The first day is here:) I hope you'll like it^^ have fun :**

Hange’s POV  
Rumors have been spreading through the legion about three troublemakers from the underground, who will eventually join us soon. Allegedly they are able to use the ODM gear like no one else in the military. Rumors being rumors, I simply ignored it. However after talking to Squad Leader Erwin Smith, (whom I have the privilege to call him a friend of mine) informed me, that what I thought were fabrications are in fact the truth! Those three will really be our comrades. Excitement went through my veins and wanted to meet them immediately! If even half of the rumors are right about them, then those three are incredible! I need to know what makes them so professional. But first, I have to see them myself.

The day finally came. I get to see them in person. Well not just me, but the whole Survey Corps. They were told to introduce them to us. The first one, Levi seemed the most interesting. I don’t know how to explain it, but he had a special aura around him. It may sound strange, but somehow it made me calm, after the sudden shock because of his behavior. I felt that he would want to be anywhere but this place. The second one, a girl, Isabel Magnolia was the complete opposite of him. She proudly said her name loud. She was also younger than the Levi person. I assumed she was really close to Levi, as she cheerfully tried to imitate him. Last, but not least, Farlan Church. He was not as cheerful as Isabel, but still not at stoic as Levi. I’m not sure why, but as I looked them they reminded me a family and unwittingly I realized I was smiling.   
Not much later I was lucky enough to see them training. Damn, good wasn’t the right word to describe them. Genius, awesome, amazing. I was counting the days to go an expedition examine their movements in real action. As a expected they made an excellent job at the field too. 

Okay, Hange it’s time! They were sitting together, away from everyone, almost whispering. I went to them and give them a little speech of mine, mainly asking advices from them. How should I say, they are not the friendliest people. Especially Levi was watching me with suspicious and cold eyes, but as I had no negative intention, simply just smiled at him. That confused him a little. Then, I gave Isabel some sweets that I bought before we came outside the walls. She enjoyed it I could tell. Just when I sit next to her, Levi not so politely, informed me that they are tired and want to rest. I sighed, but stood up, but before I left, I offered them to have a dinner after the mission somewhere. My treat of course. I truly believed, if we know each other more, we will become friends. I was also thinking of buying more sweets to Isabel and give some to Farlan and Levi as well. Actually, I was pretty disappointed that no one tried to talk to them before me. I didn’t understand why everyone was so skeptical about them. I knew exactly what is like to be an outsider. I have been one in my whole life. That’s why I won’t let them alone.

Seeing that only Levi made it back alive out of the three broke my heart. Losing your family is horrible, but experience it in such a horrible way is indescribable. Levi was alone now. I wanted him to know, that even though we only met once, he can count on me. This is the worst way to start a friendship, but he needs to feel that someone is there for him.


	2. December 2- Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 :)) it's short, but fluffy :))

December 2 – Contact

3rd person POV

Levi doesn’t like human contact. Humans are filthy and he wants to avoid that. And the fact that somehow he is attracted to probably the filthiest person alive in this world is kind of ironic. Hange doesn’t really concerned about personal hygiene, sometimes forgets about bathing, simply because their mind is full of theories and experiments. But still that shouldn’t be an excuse. They sometimes or most of the times stinks. Their hair is full of tangles and is greasy, like it hasn’t been washed in ages. Not to mention their clothes. Torn and dirty. But despite all of their nasty traits, every damn night Levi wants nothing but feel their body next to his. Feel the warmth of their body, their natural smell and caress their hair between his fingers. He wouldn’t change one thing in them.


	3. December 3- Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy these little one-shots so far:))

December 3- Tease

“ I’m sorry”  
“…..”  
“ Hange, I am truly sorry”  
“…..”  
“ Please, I didn’t mean to insult those things.”  
“ They are not things Levi, they are my babies. My children, you get that??”  
“ Yeah, you are right. So, you’re talking to me now?”  
“ I haven’t made up my mind yet. But one thing is for sure. You sleep on the couch tonight and think about your behavior.”  
“This is stupid. They are just tarantulas.”  
“ ARE YOU STARTING IT AGAIN??”  
“…..” *sigh* “ if that’s what you want I will do that.” 

*The next day*   
“ How are my little ones today?? Did you eat well? I’m coming right away!!” Hange yelled cheerfully as they stepped into the apartment. As they opened the door to the room where their babies were, their eyes widened. Levi was there with a brand new terrarium in his hands.   
“ I hope this will help you calm down a bit.”  
“ Oh Levi! I can’t believe you just did that. I wouldn’t imagine.”  
“ I don’t like when you are mad at me.”   
“ Thank you. This means a lot.”  
“ You’re welcome. So. Honestly. You did that whole circus just to get a new terrarium, right?”  
“ Well, yes, that was my intention. I knew that there was no other way to convince you.”  
“ So you basically took advantage of my weakness. “  
“ Sorry. Now are you the one who is mad?”  
“Just a little bit pissed. But it’s you, so I cannot be truly mad at you. Even if you are often a tease.”


	4. December 4- Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware spoilers from the manga! Chapter 115!!

December 4 – Heal

Hange’s POV

We have scars. Some of them are old, some are fresh. Some may be healed. On the surface at least. What is not healed fully are the memories behind the scars. My recent one was caused by my lack of carefulness. I accidentally spilled tea on my wrist. Ironic isn’t it? Being the Commander of the Survey Corps, a veteran soldier and my newest scar isn’t from a battle, but a tea. 

*  
I can’t stop the bleeding. There is so much blood. I have seen bodies ripped apart, but nothing compares those sights to the injured Levi. He is breathing but barely. What should I do? We are in the middle of nowhere, I lost my glasses in the water, barely seen anything that is far from me. Levi is in a really bad condition, not just because of his injuries, but because of the cold water. I teared a piece of my cloak to try to tie down the bleeding on his stomach. He is unconscious right now and I don’t know if I should wake him up and try to keep him awake or let him rest. Is it really the end for him? And I get to do nothing but watch him die? I am really going to lose him? This can’t be, I can’t let that happen I have to go find someone to----

*  
A dream. This is one of the uncountable nightmares after that day, that I get up in the middle of the night sweating and shaking. My heart is beating so fast, I think it might eventually jump out. I look at my left and the relief I feel is cannot be explained. Levi is sleeping seemingly peacefully next to me. His big scar on his left side of his face is still visible and pretty bad, but it’s a small price to be paid for his life. I don’t mind that scar. It reminds me how grateful I am for choosing to stay alive and be by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't wait to see them again after almost a year :(( need to know if they are OK, but i feel like they are. <33


	5. December 5, 27, 28- Tears, Proposal, Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I needed to edit my works a little bit, since I saw that I accidentally mixed some prompts from the end.

December 5- Tears

Levi’s POV

Tears have so much meaning. People associate tears with sadness and sorrow. They believe if we cry, then we do that because of suffering from emotional or psychical pain. However everyone reacts differently to emotions. In funerals, the most silent people may grieve the most.  
I don’t consider myself a sentimental person. Never been one. That doesn’t mean I am ruthless or insensitive, just try to handle my pain in other ways. I have a heart and feelings. A lot of them. For me crying is something I never did easily. I don’t even remember the last time a cried. I have always tried to suppress my emotions. I didn’t even cried when I lost my closest friends. I loved them truly and felt the deepest pain both times it happened. But still felt that I didn’t have the right to cry, I can’t explain why.

*

And here I am in front of the person who understands me the most. They don’t need my words. They’re my other half. I don’t feel whole when they are not around. They told me that they would like to marry me. I was frozen. Marriage hadn’t much been in my thoughts before. At one hand I wasn’t hoping to be lucky to survive this far. On the other, I never believed a piece of paper proves my determination and love for them. That’s why I don’t understand the tears. I can’t stop them falling down my face. I am not able to describe this feeling. Is it total happiness? Relief? All those emotions I have suppressed finally came to the surface? Hange completed me. They chose to live the rest of their life with me. I am finally allowed to cry. 

*

There is no big ceremony or unnecessary speeches. Not even rings. We just signed the necessary documents. Didn’t go to honeymoon either, just had a simple heart to heart conversation that night. And still it is much more than I have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Hange proposing to Levi, either in the canon or in the alternate universes :PP


	6. December 6- Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fluff :))

December 6- Hug

“May I hug you?”  
“How the hell did this come to your mind, four-eyes?”  
“Well, according to some books I read recently, hugs have positive effect on humans. It can reduce the stress and you may feel more relaxed.”  
“All that just because of a hug?”  
“Uhum. It is the beauty of science and humans too! Is not it exciting? We could make it as an experiment, to check the hypothesis. So what, are you in or not?”  
“Like I have a choice. But make it as quick as possible. I don’t want you to get my clothes dirty.”  
“Not like it’s your business, but I just happened to have my jacket and shirt freshly washed.”   
“Like I believe you.”  
“Check it for yourself. Come on, let’s hug! 1, 2,3!!” *hugs Levi not so tightly, but not loose either*

*about 15 seconds passed*

“Sooo. Are you feeling differently?”  
“……”  
“Levi, hey, you’re good??”  
“Stay.”  
“What?”  
“Just stay like this a little longer.”  
“Aww. Of course, silly. So is it really working?”  
“Yeah. but only because it’s you.”


	7. December 7- Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one-shot I used she/her pronouns for Hange ((:

December 7- Snow

Hange and Levi were sitting on the couch in their living room, ready to watch some rom-com movies as a way to get some Christmas feelings, which is by the way around the corner. Levi prepared hot chocolate for Hange and tea for himself. The first movie was the iconic 'Love Actually' as Hange was obsessed with it, so it went without saying that they would start with this.  
“I really hope we are going to have a white Christmas. In the last 2 years there were almost no snow at all. Christmas is no fun without snow.”  
“I don’t really mind if it won’t be snowing. I always have to do extra cleaning when there is snow. Especially because you tend to bring all the snow and mud into the house.”  
“How can you hate snow? What kind of person you are?”  
“I didn’t say I hate it, I said I don’t mind if it won’t be snowing. Pay attention four-eyes” Levi said and kissed her cheek.  
“Aww how affectionate are you today. What about my cold?”  
“It has been near 3 days. If I didn’t catch it until now, I doubt I will.”  
“Sweet.” And with that she brought herself closer to Levi.

*

When the movie ended Hange stood up from the couch to bring some chips for the next movie, then she suddenly froze and screamed loudly.  
“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY??  
“IT’S SNOWING!! IT’S REALLY SNOWING! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! We just talked about it and now it’s here! Get dressed! We have to go outside.”  
“There is no way we are going there.”  
“What? Why? Don’t tell me you don’t want to build a snowman?? It doesn’t have to be a snow-“  
“Please stop singing. Not like I don’t like your voice, but it is still horrible to the ears.”  
“Why don’t we go outside?” Hange complained like a child.  
“Well, four-eyes, only because in case you haven’t noticed you have a cold. I don’t want it to get worse and risk a fever. It’s not worth it. According to the weather forecast it will be snowing the whole week. You will have the chance to experience it. But your health is more important than everything else.”  
“ God, I love my protective boyfriend.”


	8. December 8- Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I successfully failed with the updates, I really sorry:(( But there is no way that I won't finish the whole month!!

December 8- Flowers

“ Oh sweetie, no, don’t eat that, it’s not good for you!” Hange begged their 2 and half year old daughter, who was calmly chweing a leaf of a yellow tulip in the garden.  
“ It’s like you don’t get food at all. Are you really love flowers that much?”  
“mfmgm”  
“Children’s curiosity cannot be handled. Guess you are worse than me.” With that, the little girl finally realized that the leaf might not be the best meal and quickly spat it out.  
“How was it?”  
“Bad.”  
“Told you. How about we go inside, wash our hands and wait for Dad to come home?”  
“Okay.”  
“Let’s go then.” As they walked back to the house, Hange couldn’t help but smile at the little flower garden that Levi built for them some years ago. He said they could grow as many weird shit plants as they want and don’t have to go far. This gesture made Hange more than happy. Of course, they planted not only herbs but beautiful flowers too, as their daughter tested it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't gave a name to their daughter, it's up to your imagination :))


	9. December 9- Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished my december exam period, so that means I am finally able to cath up with the prompts!!^^  
> This one is a little bit cheesy, but I didn't really have a good idea for this prompt.://

December 9- Bath

Training the new recruits is always tiring. Not the physical training itself, but seeing the determined faces and shining eyes, that might never return after the first mission outside of the walls. Still, Levi wants to remember them like that, training soldiers, not as truncated corpses. Anyhow, what he wanted at the end of the day was a peaceful and hot bath and be able to relax at least a bit. What he did not expect when he entered his bathroom, was to see Hange in the bathtub, soaking in the weather. They were so deep in the water, that only their head and one of their legs were seen. When they saw Levi, their smile grew wilder.

“I must be dreaming. There is no way, you are in the bath by yourself.”

“Well, how should I know if you are not sleeping? We might have the same dream, don’t you think?”

“If it is really a dream, we would do something else.”

“I see a perverted twinkle in your eyes”

“I doubt you see anything without your glasses on. You are nearly blind.”

“It is not that bad, I already told you!”

“Whatever.”

"Will you join me?”

“Of course. I did not mean to waste the precious water.”

“Great! Now hurry up.”

As soon as Levi got undressed he stepped in the water.

“Seriously, why are you here?”

“I know you helped with the recruits’ training. Thought you might need a little relax. Also, I wanted to see if you are doing fine.”

“The fact that you already know me that well is fucking creepy.”

“Doesn’t need to be a genius to know what makes you happy.”

“Yeah. You and a bath. It’s enough for a start.


	10. December 10- Bubbles

December 10- Bubbles

“Grrrrrrr. I can’t believe I can’t do this. What’s wrong with this crap??” Hange was boiled with rage

“ Obviously it is the gum’s fault. Definitely not your clumsiness.”

Hange was boiled with rage. They went with Levi to the supermarket to do the regular shopping for the weekend. However, when they were standing at the cash register Hange accidentally saw a bunch of different kinds of bubblegum, grabbed one of them and insisted to buy it too. Levi of course did not protest, he got used to Hange’s frequent weirdness. All the way home from the supermarket, Hange was trying to blow a gum bubble. According to them, they have never been able to blow one. They thought this is the day, when they will finally succeed. The struggle lasted until there was no gum left. Surprisingly, Hange did not succeed. 

“I am sooo angry. Why, Levi, why?? Where did I go wrong?”

Levi tried to calm them down “You are overreacting. Don’ t be upset. It proves nothing. You are still you.” 

“Arrrrr. I thought today I would make history!! Damn you, bubblegum, damn you!! I will never give up!” Hange stood up and went to the door.”  
“Where are you going?” Levi turned his head towards them.

“To the shop. Buy a new packet.” With that they left the house.

With a sign, Levi took a note to himself. He desperately needed to find something new to distract Hange’s thoughts from the bubblegum.


	11. December 11, 31- Rendez vous, In our world

December 11- Rendez vous  
Hange's POV

This day is definitely will be remembered as one of the most amazing ones so far in my life! Levi really made an amazing job. When he woke me up at 8 in the morning, I had no clue what he had in mind. But then I spotted a mug of coffee and a tray full of pastry on my bedside table. He told me to have breakfast and after I finish I should get dressed, as he organized some plans for us. We rarely go on dates, so I was so excited!! First we went for a long walk at the near park. Levi brought some bread, so we could feed the fish in the small lake. We spent about 1 and half hour there. It was so peaceful. After the park, Levi took me to the market place, where there was a booth with an elderly lady who sold books for almost free!! Levi casually told me to choose as many as I want. Like it is easy! I would buy the whole booth, but I restrained myself and only bought 5. We soon started to get hungry, and because Levi knows me well, we did not go to a fancy restaurant, just a fast food restaurant. The next stop was the local Botanic Garden, which always makes me so calm and fresh. I took about 100 pictures there. Unfortunately, the Sun went down way to early, which marked the end of the day. When we get there and took a not so short, but not so long either together ( <3 ) I thought that was it for the day. But before he came to bed, Levi made popcorn and started to play the ‘White Chicks’ on the DVD player. I know he hates it, but it is my ultimate, all time favorite movie ever. This date might not be anything special for others, but for me I loved every minute of it. I am so grateful to have a partner like Levi. He always makes simple things special.


	12. December 12, 29- Holding hands, Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: I realized I do not have many ideas left, so afterwards I combine some prompts together.

December 12- Holding hands

“I am so happy we could spend some time together!” Hange was indeed very happy. They got the day-off from the research laboratory where they work. The team is finally close to a breakthrough, which also meant way more work than before, and Hange being Hange, a workaholic, practically moved in the lab. So their co-workers all agreed that Hange deserve at least a day to spend some time with their family without work. Hange was more than grateful for this day. It has been almost 2 years since their daughter was born and they mutually agreed with Levi that Levi would be the one to stay at home with the baby, as Hange’s job cannot really lack them for too long. Of course there were moments when Hange regretted the dicision, especially missing some moments from their daughter’s life. But today was not about regrets, but only family.  
“Do you remember when we went to this park years ago? And had the most amazing date ever?”  
“Of course I remember four-eyes. I organized it.” The only difference was that between them there was their little girl holding their hands and taking her own steps.  
“Why is she getting so big? Soon she won’t need our hands to help and support her. I’m scared I’m not spending enough time with her.” Hange panicked.  
“You work for her. So that she will never have to lack anything in her life. I make sure she knows that.” Levi assured her.  
“ I’m not afraid of her rejection. She is a great kid with a parent like you. But if for some whatever reason, she won’t want it, I will always hold your hand.”  
“Leeeeeeeevii. Aww sweetie you hear that?? You have a wonderful father!” And they picked the little girl up and hugged her and Levi tightly.


	13. December 13,19- Romance, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: I combined 2 prompts together, as they have a similar meaning :))

December 13- Romance

Hange’s POV

I do not consider myself as a romantic type. Yes, I remember important dates and places about our relationship, but just because of that I am not romantic. It is only natural. I do not expect flowers and gifts on a daily basis. For me, him being by my side is enough. Hell, most of the times I do not even mind if he does not listen and at the same time he does not mind if I sometimes ignore him. He knows how often I get distracted. But despite my carelessness he never leaves me. There are days when we only see each other at nights and we do not talk at all. We only need to look at each other and automatically know what the other needs.


	14. December 14- Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to everyone!! <33 enjoy the holidays <33 ;)

Levi's POV

As much as it sounds cliché, our first kiss was really happened by accident. It way my birthday and despite I opposed it Hange, Erwin and Mike insisted to throw a little and modest party, just between us. For whatever reason they even gave me presents. When Hange approached me to give their presents, they bent near me and I instinctively turned my head. Our wretchedness resulted in a brief kiss. It did not even last for 2 seconds. Hange became so red, I thought they might faint. They started apologizing and explain they only wanted to give a kiss on my cheek as a birthday greeting. The others pretended they did not see anything, like I could miss Erwin and Mike’s smirking like idiots. Anyway I felt that Hange was tensed after that incident the whole night. They were the first to leave. I was not able to say anything at that moment or the night, but I had my own feelings. 5 years later we celebrate my birthday again, the difference is that we are the only ones remained from our group. We just lay together in the bed and listen to each other’s heartbeat. I am grateful I visited them after that kiss. I gathered my courage to admit my feelings to them. I needed that kiss as a first step. We shared thousands after that one, but it was our sweetest.


	15. December 15- Outside the walls

“Band- aid. Check. Handkerchief. Check. Another pair of googles. Check. Alright, I am ready for tomorrow. “ Hange announced. 

“I did not hear another pair of underwear.” Levi did not even look up from his desk.

“It is only a day! I won’t need it.”

“Isn’t is that time of the month soon? I believe so.”

“Oh damn it! You are right. Blahh.” Hange went to their closet to find an underwear. When they found it, they put it in the bag next to the other things. “Aren’t you packing?”

“I already put together my bag.” He still did not look up from that damn desk.

“Of course you did. Sometimes I wish I could arrange my time the way you do.”

“You want to do too many things in a short period. That’s it.”

“Anyway, what are you reading that seriously?” Hange went to his desk and stood next to him. 

“Nothing important. Just going through some files about the new recruits. To know them a little better. And I finished it. “ Levi sighed and looked at Hange. He reached for them, Hange smiled, took his hand and sat on his lap. 

“We should go to bed. We will depart early in the morning.” Hange whispered in his hear and smoothed his hair. 

“I know. I am just… nervous before the expeditions. Let's just stay like this for a second."

"As long as you want, Levi. As long as you want."


	16. December 16- Sleep

Hange's POV

I cannot believe that I am always tired. It does not matter if I sleep 2 hours or 9 hours, the result is the same. Tiredness. And it is annoying. Fucking annoying. I take every kinds of vitamins from the whole fucking alphabet and nothing. Eat fruits for breakfast, lunch and dinner and nothing. Drink 5 or more cups of coffee and nothing. The worst thing is, this tiredness slowly started to affect my mood and behavior towards others. Last time I screamed poor Moblit’s head off. All he did was asking me if I would like to have a cup of coffee. “Are you blind? You might be, if you missed the dark circles around my eyes and my zombie-like movement. Of course I want a fucking coffee!” That’s what I said. Such a horrible colleague. Even I hate myself. But still. I can’t do shit. I am not able to concentrate on my work either. So I am really helpless. Poor Levi, he listens to my complaints all the time. I am surprised he is not fed up with me already. 

.....

“I talked to some of my colleagues and asked if they have any advices about sleep deprivation. No one came up with proper solutions. You are going to take a week off and do nothing but rest. Stay in bed all week, watch movies or T V shows or do whatever you want, as long as it does not involve much thinking and moving. And I will do the same. I will stay here with you and do nothing with you. And if that won’t help, we will see a doctor. I do not accept any demand. I no longer accept seeing you tiredness, week and desperate. It causes me pain. I need you to be okay and happy.”

.....

I did as Levi told me. I never imagined how much I needed that laziness. We did nothing, but it felt so good. Finally, after a way too long period, I can say I feel new and refreshed.


	17. December 17- Skin

“Oi. Your skin is dry as hell. It may hurt.” Levi spoke against Hange's shoulder.

“No it does not. I am fine.”

“Yeah. So there is no particular reason why you are scraping your limbs.”

“I don’t.”

“Please. I did not say a word at first, but it does not mean I did not notice. Also it appreciable when I touch you”

“Ahh. Okay it itches. Happy now?”

“Why would I?” Levi asked, when he climbed out of the bed and went to hid drawer. He took out a bottle and throw it to Hange, who caught it. “Here. I went to the market today. A woman said this oil does miracle to dry skins. Hope it is true and works for you.”

“Thank you. You really do care for me.” Hange smirked.

“Obviously. Now, turn around, so I could do your back properly.”


	18. December 18- Legs

“Favorite part of your body? Who did this came to your mind?”

“I am glad you asked.” Hange happily clapped their hands. “Well, I had a conversation with Nanaba, and your name somehow came up. She said she finds our relationship interesting. To quote her: ‘Although you two never officially declared each other as a couple, it is so obvious that you belong together. Your personalities are like fire and ice from the outside, but those who know you for a long time, they awere that you are not differ that much at all.’ It made me happy. And then she confessed, she thought you like people who are shorter than you. That made me curious too. But then, I thought I should not bother myself with such things, buuuut still…”

“So basically your conversation had nothing to do with body parts and that is just your curiosity.”

“You can say so.”

“ Your legs.”

“My legs? Really?? and whyyyy? whined Hange.

“I like how long they are. They make you even more gorgeous. When I see you wearing shorts the only thing I think about is how hard I want to---”

“You are blushing, Captain” Hange grinned.

“Shut up and let me finish. And answer to the unasked question. I don’t really give a shit about height. I would still love you if you were 120 cm. But I am not gonna lie. The fact that you are taller than me, makes you more appealing to me.”

“Oh-oh. What am I going to do with that bunch of complements?”


End file.
